Tonight, I Can't Forget
by DashboardForCutie24
Summary: CAM-Semi AU- Carly starts a friendship with Sam based on coincidence, but will it become something more and will she break up with Freddie? Better summary inside.
1. A Night Like This

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Really?)

So I'm completely new to Cam writing but I love it. They are an adorable couple and probably make the most sense when you think about it.

So here's the summary:

Sort of AU because Sam and Carly aren't best friends but they do know each other and there's no iCarly. They're in their junior year. Mandy is Carly's best friend, she has black hair, half Filipino, and she dresses very bohemian chic. Freddie and Carly are dating. (I know, don't puke). Eventually there will be total Cam Love.

On that note…**Enjoy**!

* * *

**Carly POV:**

"Doesn't she just make you…I don't know…she just makes me want to take off my clothes and get nasty." Mandy says staring towards the blonde sitting diagonal across from us.

"Yeah, I'm slipping off my shoes." I reply sarcastically. "Plus you're with Ryan." I say putting my phone in my pocket.

She looks at me. "So…a girl can dream." She says turning her attention back the blonde.

The blonde referred to is non other than Sam Puckett. She was athletic, artistic, and one of the few people at our school that was openly gay at Ridge Way. I had no problem with her and mostly everyone didn't. Straight girls seemed to sway when it came to her and apparently she was off the market dating some girl in college or something. She had a very mysterious vibe and was always getting into trouble.

"Hey what's up?" my boyfriend of a year, Freddie sits next to us. Freddie was smart, caring, cute, and only a half inch smaller than me. We had been close friends since forever and we just started acting different around each other. So we got drunk at a party made out and that's our romantic love story.

"Mandy, was just ogling Sam again." I say turning to Freddie.

It doesn't seem to faze him as he reaches into his bag. He leans over and whispers to me, "Guess what I got?"

"What?" I ask curiously, I hope I didn't forget our anniversary…again.

He pulls out, "CUDDLE FISH TICKETS!?!" I exclaim quite loudly causing most of our class to turn around. I just hug him and give him a forceful kiss.

"How did you get Cuddle Fish tickets?" Mandy asks jealously as we separate.

"My mom manages the venue under some other venue so, 'Wa Pow!' Cuddle Fish ticks." He says maybe too dorky, but I still love him. I take his hand in mine.

"You couldn't get three?" Mandy jokes.

"You don't even like Cuddle Fish." I say back.

"This is true." She says texting who I can only assume is Ryan.

I stare back into Freddie's eyes and we kiss again.

* * *

Mandy and I were walking to my locker, the school day was finally finished

"So what are you and Benson doing for your one year?" she asks still texting Ryan.

"I don't know. The concert's a day before our anniversary so we'll probably just go to dinner the next day." I say plainly.

"That's so exciting." She says sarcastically.

"We ARE very exciting." I say defensively as I hit her arm.

"Okay, Miss Shay, whatever you say." She says smiling. We arrive at my locker. "I got to go anyway." She says continuing her attempt of rhyming/rapping.

"Ryan?" I ask.

"Yeah, no baseball cause the rain, so we're gonna do some thangs." She says excited.

"Have fun." I say kind of jealous.

"I will, and maybe when your done writing three thousand college essays you and Benson can get nasssty." She says taking some steps back. I roll my eyes.

"See ya later Shay." She says walking away.

"See ya." She turns and smiles. "Be SAFE!" I say joking.

"Who do you take me for, Miss Shay?" she says before continuing to walk away.

I laugh and try to open my locker.

What the…I put in the right combo.23…okay..12…okay go back…10..lift. What the..,

"There's nothing in there." I turn to see Sam and I give her a questioning look before realizing what locker I was at, which was indeed Sam's.

"Oh..I……need to get my vision checked." I joke moving down two lockers. She smiles and opens her locker.

I look at her, "Sorry bout that." I say sort of bashfully.

She turns from putting a her book in, "No big deal. If you had opened it, it might have been a little different." She says lightly smiling. I smile back returning to my locker.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

The day of the concert had finally came and I couldn't have been more excited until…

"What do you mean you can't go!?!" I say yelling into the phone while trying to find red high tops.

"I don't feel good. I still have strep." He pleaded, barely being able to speak.

"I'm sorry…"I apologize, stopping my search.

"I bet Spencer will go with you, aren't his friends going?" He raspily replies.

"Yeah…feel better….I love you." I say discovering my sneakers are right under my desk.

"Love you too, have fun." He squeaks out.

"I'll try, night."

"Night."

End call.

Spencer had almost lost every piece of his cool when I explained the situation. He called his friends and we left for the venue, which was only a fifteen minute walk away. Spencer's friends were cool but I still felt like a major third wheel, considering Spencer's youngest friend was twenty two.

We got in pretty early and I went over to the bar with Spencer and friends. Socko told some joke about a plato sandwich and I looked around the venue. I was responding to Freddie's text when my eyes caught a blonde talking to a bartender with a bottle in her hand with a blue wrist band.

I don't know what compelled me to walk over to her but I do and I don't realize what I'm doing until I'm standing in front of her and she looks at me confused while she takes a sip.

"Hey" I say nervously. "You're 21?" I ask more stupidly than jokingly.

"Not yet." I look at her bracelet. "My bro knows the owner. You want one?" she asks pointing to her bracelet.

"No thanks." I say looking at my hands.

An old Meatloaf song comes on and I move to it , bobbing my head.

"You like this song?" she asks slightly surprised.

"Yeah!" I say continuing to bob, "Remember in fifth grade we had to do like a dance slash sing along to it?" I ask smiling.

She remembers, "I'd rather forget it." She says smiling back.

"My dad taped it, so it will forever be remembered." I joke back.

We share a small laugh and I run my hand through my hair.

Then I curiously ask, "Who are you here with?" She looks around then replies slyly with, "You." I smile looking at her blue eyes.

"Maybe a more accurate question would be, Who'd you come here with?" I say watching her open a new bottle.

"No one." She says before breaking in the new bottle with her mouth.

"Really?" I say shocked. If there's one thing Sam Puckett was known for it was never being alone anywhere.

"Yeah." She says looking into the crowd gathering in front of the stage. I felt the need to explain myself.

"I just…I didn't…you're never alone." I kind of joke.

"True." She says turning her attention back to me. "Technically that's also still true." She says referring to how I'm with her. I smile and wonder if she's flirting with me or just being charming like she always is.

"Mind if I join you tonight?" I flirt slightly.

"Sure", she says taking another sip.

There was an hour to kill before Cuddle Fish came on so Sam bought me a beer and we walked over to the Lounge to hang out. The squarish, purple couches weren't exactly comfortable but they were good for their purpose.

"Do you know why they don't have an opener?" I ask taking a small sip of my beer. Wow, I could never get used to that taste.

"Something about wanting to give the fans all of them, plus they couldn't find anyone last minute." She states getting out her phone.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a Fish Head." I joke taking another sip.

"I hear things." She replies cutely. Cutely? She replies normally. Yeah, normally…whatever that means.

I place my drink on the table in front of us.

"How's dating Freddie Benson?" She asks in a voice that makes me think she doesn't really care what the answer is.

"Good, he's great." I say maybe not that believable.

"Cool." She says smirking.

"Who are you dating?" I ask. She gives me an uncomfortable face but answers anyway.

"I'm actually single today." She says putting her own bottle down.

"Just today?" I joke making her laugh, but her face turns back to a more serious tone.

"Your single today because you broke up with…"

She cuts me off, "They broke up with me." She says taking a drink. I take one too, a pretty large one at that.

"I'm sorry." I say looking at her.

"Don't be." She says quickly back.

I sense the subject matter wasn't something I should dive deeper into so I back off. We spend time just talking about music and some kids from school. I notice a crowd starting to get more packed in front of the stage.

"Hey, we should go get a place." I say getting up.

Sam finishes her third beer and stands up, bouncing to Beyonce's "Upgrade You" flowing through the speakers.

She looks toward the bar then swings her head back to me, "Do you know who the lead singer is?" she asks like she already knows.

That's a silly question, everybody knows that the lead singer is, "Brandon Puckett, I thought you were a Fish Head." I joke.

She looks at me like I don't get it.

"What?" I ask obviously not getting it and take a sip from my beer.

"He's my brother." She states seriously. I nearly choke as I start coughing from the beer going down the wrong tube.

"You okay?" she says patting my back as I try to breathe without coughing. I catch myself

"Ye..yeah…and WHAT?!?!" I say, "I did a report on him Freshman year…YOU were there!"

"I know." She says smiling more. "You said something like I'm going to marry him and we're going to have two children or something."

"Four actually. "I say still in complete shock that some one I had known for years had been living with greatness, was RELATED to greatness.

"Wait…Are you drunk?" I ask seriously. She smiles pulling out a backstage pass.

"No."

"Brandon Puckett is your…"I leave the end of the sentence open on purpose.

"My brother." She says smiling at my shocked face. "How bout we skip awkward and go backstage?"

"Backstage…"I say dreamily.

Basically the concert was absolutely amazing. Especially because I got to meet freaking BRANDON PUCKETT. We spent half of the show watching from the side of the stage. I'm pretty sure the whole time we were standing there my mouth was unattractively open in amazement. He even dedicated my favorite song to me. Brandon Puckett said my name and sung a song for me!!! The other half of the show we got to sit in an exclusive balcony area right next to the stage.

It felt weird being out of the crowd but Sam made it feel the same. She was fairly quite and gave me her warm smile every time I would freak out over the song they were about to play. The show finished and we headed down to backstage.

NEW TEXT

Spencer-

Where are you?

Me-

I met up with a friend. I'll meet you out front.

Spencer-

K

"Your bro?' she asks as we walk onto the stage, watching the massive crowd dissipate.

"Yeah." We walk to the front of the stage, while the rodees put away the bands equipment. She walks toward me with her hands in her pocket.

"Do you think we could maybe keep tonight and the whole 'my brother's the lead singer of Cuddle Fish' between us?" she asks.

I want to give her an automatic 'sure' but I had already told Freddie.

"What?" she asks already knowing I was guilty.

"It's just…" I start.

"You told Freddie" she says kind of disappointed.

"Yeah…but I won't tell anybody else. I swear." I say putting my hand on her shoulder. I take it off and ask her, "Why don't you want people to know?"

She looks at me and I continue, "This is AWESOME and it would probably get people to stop picking on you."

She replies mischievously, "Maybe I like having the best secret at Ridge Way."

"You're really Hannah Montana?" I joke back, making us both laugh.

She walks me outside and I see Spencer and his friends still talking and making noises.

I turn to Sam and try to figure out a way to thank her for the night she just gave me.

"Thank you." I say completely meaning each syllable.

"Thanks for keeping me company." She says smiling back.

We exchange numbers and I ask if I can have Brandon's number as a joke. She reaches in her back pocket.

"Here, I kind of felt you were missin the crowd so I grabbed you this." She hands me a white pick with B. Puck signed on it.

"Are you trying to get in my pants, miss Puckett?" I joke, though curious to know. I mean who would be this nice.

"I would have already been in them." She says grinning, I just roll my eyes before I chuckle.

"But thanks…really…there are like no words to describe…just…thanks." I say holding the pick.

I pull her close and hug her, she's hesitant but embraces back. We separate and I see Spencer waving me over.

"I should go." I say pointing over to Spencer.

She nods.

"Goodnight Carly Shay." She says with a crooked smile.

"Night Sam Puckett" I emphasize Puckett before looking into her eyes again and turning to walk towards my brother. Spencer puts his arm around my shoulder and tells me how close he got to the stage. I just smile to myself and feel the pick in my pocket.

Thanks Sam.

* * *

Tell me what ye think.

I am looking to continue this for those of you that liked it.


	2. This Happened

Also thanks for the reviews, you guys are great.

More Creddie( maybe too much…)

* * *

Carly POV conitued

Freddie didn't get better overnight so I spent my one year anniversary with Mandy at the park after school. It was a chilly May day in Seattle as we sat on a bench, drinking smoothies, watching joggers jog, couples stroll, and children play and scream. Our bench was in the shade, but we kept our sunglasses on anyway, as we talked about our previous night on a beautiful Seattle afternoon.

I take a sip from my smoothie. "So you spent the whole night with Sam Puckett?" she turns excitingly to me hoping there's juicy details, "What'd you guys do?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Nothing and I think you've had too much smoothie." I reply smiling.

She rolls her eyes, "You must have wore her out since she wasn't in school today."

I get super defensive, maybe too defensive, "We didn't…", she smiles at me seeing how worked up I get. "She probably went to some party or something." I say taking a sip of my smoothie defensively.

"Did you at least make out?" she asks non cha lantly. Taking another sip.

"Mandy!" I say trying to get off the topic.

"Okay, okay. Chill." She says smiling.

I tell her what happened. "She bought me a beer. We talked. We rocked." I say looking at the smoothie cup in my hands.

"A beer? She wants your pants." She says, I'm sure still grinning, I turn my attention back to her. "Did you guys at least like hug or something gay like that?" she asks quite seriously.

"We hugged." I say to give her the truth and probably exactly what she wanted to hear.

"How was it?" she asks biting her lip excitedly.

"It was a hug." I say plainly. "I had to go so, I hugged her." I say drinking some more blueberry goodness.

"You HUGGED her?" she asks to make sure she's getting her facts right putting down her smoothie down besides her.

"Yeah." She gives me a 'okay' look. "What?" I ask texting Freddie back.

"Nothing." She states quickly, looking away.

I just shake my head and I scroll through my phone to see Sam put herself in as 'Sam P Yo' and debate whether I should text a 'hey'.

Mandy looks over to me, "Freddie text something cheesy again?" she asks.

"No. Why?" I ask back putting my phone back in my pocket.

"You had that," she makes a slightly pouty face, "AWW face on." She says picking her smoothie back up.

"No I didn't and that's not my Aw face." I say pointing to her face.

"How would you know? Do you practice it in the mirror?" she jokes. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"You want to go for a walk?" I say getting up and throwing my empty cup out.

"Can't. Mother wants me home for dinner again." She says getting up as well, checking her phone.

"Alright I'll see you later." I say giving her a small hug.

"See ya, Shay", she says as we walk our separate ways.

I loved being in the sun, considering I lived in the capital of rain. Today the sky was perfectly blue, with white fluffy clouds sitting still. I couldn't help but smile at the rare day. It would've been a perfect day to spend with Freddie but some things you can't control, I guess.

* * *

Today was finally Friday and tomorrow I'd be able to sleep in late and do nothing. It was that time of the school year where you knew the finals were coming but you did nothing to prepare for them, plus Junior Prom was next week.

I don't know if I was excited for Prom. I liked dressing up, loved who I was going with, and we were going to Alex's dad's cabin after (call the cliché police). But for some reason I wasn't excited.

I walked to my locker, seeing Freddie waiting there. Talking to Sam?

He turns and sees me. "Hey!" he says as he hugs me. I embrace him missing the feel of his hugs.

I look at Sam. "Hey" I say after Freddie releases me.

"Hey." She says sort of looking at me and Freddie.

"Me and Sam were just talking about stuff." He says winking.

"That's not vague." I say opening my locker, Sam chuckles. "But I can guess it was about siblings and rockstars." I say smiling at Sam.

"Freddie did most of the talking slash questioning." She says looking at me.

"Hey, it's not everyday you find out info like this." He says pointing to Sam with his thumb, while looking at me.

"Wait…You found out I'm gay?" she jokes, we share a laugh.

The whole gay thing always made Freddie slightly uncomfortable, even if he barely showed it, so he just smiles.

He turns to me, "I'll see you later, I got to stop at the AV room.", he kisses me, waves to Sam, and walks away. "Okay bye" I say, making him turn and smile.

"Where were you yesterday?" I ask curious closing my locker.

"Just took a day." She states as I step closer near her locker. "It was beautiful."

"I know, I went to the…" I start to say as Mandy comes standing between me and Sam.

"Hey cute-sicles!" she says making Sam and I look at each other.

"Cute-sicles?" I ask looking at the over excited Mandy in front of me.

"Well maybe I should of said 'Hey Carly and Hot-sicle'." She says overly flirty to Sam. Sam raises her eyebrows in confusion or flattery, I really couldn't decipher which since Sam knew Mandy ogled her.

Mandy sensing her boundary crossing continues. "Anyway, you will never guess who I met last night." she says trying hard to not to lose her cool. Sam and I again look at each other.

"Who?" I ask.

"Brandon Freaking Puckett!!!" she exclaims, losing her cool, as mine and Sam's face move to 'Oh..that's cool?'.

"Wow…um..when?" I ask not as excited. Mandy doesn't seem to notice my tone but instead answers my question as excited if not more.

"Well, I was walking home from the park and I was hungry so I went to get a slice from Todaro's. Soo, I walk in and turn to see Brandon Puckett ordering a slice of pepperoni pizza." She turns to me, "Which was soo cute."

I cut her off. "So you lost your cool, ran up to him and asked him to marry you?" I say, making Sam smile.

"Well two out of three." She says mad she didn't get to finish the story.

"You lost your cool and ran up to him?" Sam asks saying her first words in a while.

"No! I ran up to him and asked him to marry me." She say like 'duh' to Sam. "Anyway…I have to go to English to tell Alex, so ciao." She says almost jogging away from us.

"Bye?" I say before turning back to Sam who gives me a confused look.

"Did she just call me a 'hot-sicle'?" she asks me grinning.

"I believe she did and she asked your brother to marry her." I say back.

"Looks like you have some competition." She jokes, I laugh.

"Yeah okay." I say sarcastically. "We should probably get to class anyway, hot-sicle." I say joking, adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"Yeah, sounds good. " She says forming a crooked smile.

I feel compelled to hug her but I don't as we both just awkwardly wave to each other before gong in two different directions.

* * *

The end of the day came slower than usual, probably because every teacher I have decided to either put on an educational video from the eighties or lectured until they almost fell asleep to their own voice. But never the less, I made it and couldn't be more excited to spend the whole afternoon/night with Freddie. We would finally get to have our one-year.

I reach my locker to find Freddie standing there opening my locker for me. Sometimes he could be too good.

"Hey there." I say nearing my locker. He turns smiling lifting the tab opening my locker.

"Hey." He says before we kiss.

"Thanks." I say pointing to my locker.

"No problem." He says smiling. He runs his hand through his hair. He continues, "My mom's gonna be out so would you want to come over after dinner."

"Yeah" I say turning my face into the locker, putting my books away.

"What do you want to do until dinner?" he asks smirking. I just turn my head back to my locker.

"Maybe dance around with salami?" I joke, closing my locker.

He lets out a laugh, knowing I can be weird, "I was thinking maybe the park, some ice cream?" he states taking my hand in his.

"I guess that would also be good." I say smiling. We kiss.

* * *

Freddie buys me a chocolate ice cream and gets himself a twist and we sit on a bench and talk. We go to some small Italian place for dinner and everything is going great. He pays the bill, gives me a present (pear pod), and we head back to his place to probably have "fun". Which I was not in the mood for, but for some reason felt like I had to do.

Freddie was my first and it seemed every time we got up the nerve to do it, it was always awkward after. It also seemed like neither one of us wanted to do it at the same time. It just didn't feel like it was supposed to, I guess.

So if you must know, yes we had sex, yes, it was awkward, no, I did not sleep over, even though he lives right across the hall, and it was…alright.

* * *

I went to the Groovie Smoothie after waking up late/twelve and watching some marathon on vh1. I brought my laptop and started sipping away on the berry goodness. It's weird how I lift my head when Sam is paying for a smoothie. She turns and she seems just as surprised to see me. I wave her over to the two seater table next to the window. She comes over and stands unsure whether to sit as I start the conversation.

"Hey! Mind to join me?" I ask closing my laptop.

"Um..Sure." she replies taking the seat across from me. "No Freddie?" she asks taking a sip and placing her phone on the table.

The question slightly offends me as I reply with a quick, "Nope." It causes us to stop and look around.

"What'd you do last night?" I ask ending the quick silence, but creating another.

I can tell by the drinking of her smoothie that's its something she maybe shouldn't say.

"I just hung out, smoked." She says keeping her eyes away from mine. I guess she figures that smoking makes me uncomfortable because it did. I've never smoked weed and I kind of didn't plan to.

"Oh." I say half excited and half comfortable.

"What'd you do?" she says happy to take the light off her head.

"Just hung out with Freddie, it was our one year." I say like this somehow interests her.

"Congrats." She says turning her eyes back to mine.

"Have you ever been in love?" I ask, surprising myself at the attempt to get out of awkward. Maybe a question like, 'are you going to prom?" would've been better. Maybe not. Why am I so nervous.

She thinks about it, taking the straw out of her mouth, settling the cup on the table.

"No." she replies tensing up.

"Really?" I ask maybe not my place explore.

"Yeah, why?" she asks almost to see where I'm going with this.

"I don't know. You just…" I say taking a pause on how to finish this sentence correctly."…you seem easy to love." I say truthfully with a smile.

"Thanks." She say unsure, directing her eyes from mine.

"Sorry…I just…I actually do not know where I was going with that." I end joking.

"Are you going to prom?" I ask, maybe just as stupidly.

"No, my dad's actually flying me down to L.A., I guessing you are going." She says in a different tone, sort of serious and bored. I'm going to guess her parents aren't with each other.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not too exciting." I say taking a sip.

"Not true. You're interesting and that's twice as exciting." She says with truth and charm. I smile to myself than catch her smiling at me, as we got caught in each other's stare.

"Anyway…" She says picking up her phone. " I got to go, it's always nice running into you." She says getting up. I get up quickly and hug her.

"Maybe we'll hang out, instead of running into each other?" I say smiling.

"Sounds good." She says smiling back. "See ya later." She says before walking away

"See ya." I sit back down and watch her leave.

My chest fills with a strange feeling. A feeling I've never felt before. Like clouds and butterflies were some how burning too, just residing in my chest. It was kind of confusing.

Weird.

I pick up my stuff, throw out my smoothie, and start to head home.

I couldn't shake the feeling…or thinking of Sam.

* * *

I love writing this one, so the update will be soon.

Tell me what ye think.

Peace.


	3. Can't Put My Finger On It

Wooo! Chapter Three….Excitment.

Thanks for the crazy awesome reviews! I hope you like this chapter too!

For you wonderers Mandy is just gaga gay for Sam, so I guess she has the ability to be bi but refrains (her bad).

**Enjoy**!

* * *

It was two days before Prom and everything was crazy. Mandy got a new dress. Alex had to get a new tie. Freddie was visiting a college in Cali. Everyone and everything was preoccupied.

Luckily my life was currently very simple. I had a dress. Perfect shoes. I had even convinced Freddie's mom to let Freddie come to the lake house after Prom. Simple.

I currently was meeting up with Sam to ditch out on some of Advanced Physics. It was last period and we had a sub anyway, Ms. Tilmer.

She was short, old, had poofy orange hair, and always wore really glittery eighties sweat suits. She was always falling asleep; I really don't know how she kept her job as RidgeWay's permanent sub.

I quickly went to the bathroom and went to my locker and opened it watching Sam do the same, it held for an excellent disguise, since our lockers were so close. I turn to her smiling.

"How's Bio?" I say looking at her face knowing it wasn't exciting.

"Probably not as fun as Advanced Physics." She says joking.

"Nothing is." I reply smiling, also joking.

"What are you guys doing, anyway? Quanta-matative theory of energy folding space continuums?" she says sort of more curiously than poking fun manner.

"Actually we're developing theoretic conclusions to the energy displaced during kinetic reactions." She gives me the 'over my head look'. "Joking." I say making her more comfortable. "Just kinetic formulas and such." I say fixing my hair.

"I'm so glad I'm not taking a science next year." She smirks out, taking out her phone.

She looks at me oddly. Then looks down at her phone. "You just went to the bathroom right?" she asks confused. "Yeah, why?" she looks at me then back at her phone, slightly chuckling to herself, putting it away.

"Weird Text message" I say more dorky than I would like.

"…yeah" she says putting her phone in her pocket.

"So…excited for some baking after school?" I ask, a she closes her locker.

"Yeah, I would be more excited if I could eat what we were baking." She jokes.

"Well you could if you want. It's just going to be me,…Spencer obviously, and maybe Mandy."

"I'll be fine. I was joking." She says returning her eyes to mine.

"I want you to come, in a un-jokingly manner." I say truthfully.

"I'll see." She says not looking at me.

"Surrre. That's just another way to say no. Please come." I say giving her my best puppy dog face although it has been brought to my attention that it's more of a baby seal face. Don't ask.

"I'll see." She gives me. I really want her to become part of my friend circle but she seems so reluctant.

I close my locker. "I guess we should get back to class."

"Who thought science class would be a good way to end the day?"

"Yo mamma." Comes out my mouth. I quickly regret saying that the moment out comes out of my lips. But she laughs knowing I just totally failed at being funny.

"See ya." She says grinning.

"See ya." I say smiling watching her walk away, taking my time getting back to the educational video.

* * *

I take my seat next to Mandy in the second to last row from the back, at our partner tables.

"I think you're stalking her." Mandy says leaning over, crossing her arms.

"Stalking her?!?" I whisper embarrassed, "Why would I stalk Sam?" I ask confused.

"I don't know, Shay. I'm not the one sending cute messages and making plans to bake a cake for Spencer, or that House is on tonight." She says smiling.

"Cute messages?! You went through my phone?!?" I grab my phone from my bag and scroll through it to see if she sent anything.

Confused, "Wait, you checked my planner? Who does that?" I say crazily but still in a whisper, as to not bring attention to us but Ms. Tilmer seemed ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"You left your phone out. What was I supposed to do? Watch the video on rocks and pine cones?" she says pointing to the educational tape playing in the dark room.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point of an educational video." I say turning my attention to the video.

"You were gone for ten minutes, I doubt you were thinking about rock cones while……"talking" to Sam?" she asks wiggling her eyebrows. She pulls out her phone and starts to pretend text message while saying, "Good luck on your Spanish test, want to come over a bake a cake later, want to get it on in the bathroom?" she say smiling as almost to get me worked up. It works.

"I never sent that!" I say noticing the grin on her face. My face drops, "You didn't…." then I pick up my phone frantically and go to my outbox.

Sam P Yo

We should have tons of sex in the bathroom!?!?

MESSAGE SENT

Mandy starts cracking up as my face was set in utter shock staring at the words underneath. MESSAGE SENT. Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm going to have an asthma attack.

The lights turn on. "Ms. Shay, is that a cell phone." Ms. Timer asks in her old subsituty voice, standing next to me.

"Uh…uh…No…I,I…" I stutter looking at my phone than back to Ms. Timer, hoping someone will save me.

"It's a touch screen calculator, Ms. Tilmer." Mandy states like an angel, putting her hand up.

"This is NOT math class Miss Shay. Put it away." She says disapprovingly, walking back to the television trying to figure out how to turn it off.

"Yes Ma'am." I say putting my phone in my bag. My face drops from shocked to angry as I look back at Mandy texting Alex.

"Why?! Why in your right mind would you send that!?!?" I ask upset.

"Shay, chill out. It was a joke." She says apologetically.

"A joke?! A joke would've been 'hey booby face' or 'I want to sniff you', not 'Let's have tons of sex in the bathroom?!?!" I say getting worked up.

"I was going to send, 'I want to see you naked'" she says as I just look lost and shocked at my bag, wondering what Sam was thinking. "Shay?" she puts her hand in front of my face and I turn to her. "Weren't you talking to her? I figured you were, so I sent it to her knowing you'd be with her, as a joke." she says seriously. "Maybe she didn't get it." She says smiling.

I remember my conversation with Sam.

I turn to her.

"She DID get it. And she gave me a look. And I asked 'What?' and she said 'you just went to the bathroom' and I said 'yeah. Why?' giving her a look and she gave me another look than smiled and put her phone away still looking confused and I said 'weird text message?' like a doofus and she gave me one of those, '…yeah"s and then I walked back here, and now I'm babbling." I say getting fake upset, crossing my arms.

"Soo..she knows you didn't send it?" she says comfortingly.

"I guess.."I say returning to lost.

* * *

I quickly raced to my locker to see if I could talk to Sam but instead found no body.

I look in my bag for my phone to see if Freddie texted me. Oh no…Did I leave it in…I look up to see Sam and Mandy walking up giggling. Mandy walking closer smiling devilishly.

"Looking for this." She says taking my phone out from behind her back. Sam goes and opens her locker.

I snatch it out of her hand and turn angrily to my locker.

"You alright?" she asks like she's innocent. Sam walks over and I turn back to Mandy still ticked off.

"I told Sam you don't really want to have tons of sex in the bathroom with her." She says trying to make me feel better.

My wave of angry washes away after I look at Sam who smiles looking down then returns her gaze slowly to mine. Just like at Groovie Smoothie.

""It's okay…Just stop taking my phone please." I say breaking a smile, pointing my finger at Mandy. Who just hugs me happily, knowing she's forgiven. She steps back and looks excitedly at Sam and surprises her with a huge bear hug. Sam doesn't have time to hug back as Mandy breaks off quickly.

"What was that for?" Sam asks at the now giddy Mandy.

"Just cause." She states creepily touching Sam on her nose. Sam just adorns a confused face.

I fake cough, "Alex." And cough again.

"What?" she asks looking at me.

"You're being a creep and acting creepy." I say honestly.

"Nuh-Uh." She turns to Sam, "Nose touch too much?"

"Sure…it was the nose touch." Sam says looking at me.

Mandy doesn't notice Sam's tone as she checks her phone.

"I got to go anyway. I'll be on with my creepy self." She says walking away.

I close my locker. "Please tell me she does that to other people." She jokes.

"Nope. You seem to be the only person at RidgeWay that brings out the creepy in Many" I state matter of factly.

"Lucky me." She says sarcastically. We laugh at this.

* * *

We walk back to my apartment, just talking about our days. She walks into the apartment and I spend a good thirty minutes explaining that my brother is a sculptor and those are his sculptures. We make our way to the kitchen and I get out the cake mix box, the measuring cup, the oil and two eggs.

"So why don't you wan to stay for cake?....besides Mandy." I joke taking out a bowl.

"I'll stay." She replies reluctantly. She laughs, "You worst than my ex." She says walking closer to me.

"Your ex made you eat cake?" I ask jokingly. She opens the cake mix box.

"No, I wish." she says turning back to me. I laugh.

Sam greased the cake pan, I cracked the eggs and added the liquids. She mix the ingredients, I turned on the oven and got us sodas. I poured the mixture into the mixer for a thorough mix. She poured it into the pan and placed it in the oven. We worked very well together.

We hopped up on the kitchen island, our feet dangling slightly above the ground, and took our turns eating the left over cake batter.

"Sorry about Mandy and the whole bathroom sex thing." I say before taking the spatula out of the bowl to eat the batter off it.

"It's okay. I knew it wasn't you." She says looking up at me with a smile that makes me smile.

"Really?" I ask looking back.

"Yeah, one, your're not gay, two, you wouldn't be so direct and three, I don't believe the bathroom is exactly your choice of preference." She grins putting down the bowl behind her. I hop down and stand in front of her.

"Well, bathrooms don't exactly scream comfortable surfaces and they do contain a high risk of slipping." I state as she rolls her eyes smiling. She gets off the counter and stands in front of me. Some reason the closeness doesn't bother me.

"A fear of slipping? I've never heard that one." She says moving to the right off me.

"You know… injury would be prevalent." I say just knowing it will make her smile.

"Surre." She says almost seductively.

We watch music videos on MTV hits and wait for the cake to bake. We take it out and let it cool. Sam does the frosting because my attempt was hopeless. She finishes her surprisingly marvelous icing job. I just take some out of the container with my finger.

"Want some?" I ask maybe too playful.

"Only if it's not in the bathroom, I heard there's a slip risk." She says playing back.

I smile back as she scoops some with her finger and licks it off.

Why do I really want to have sex?

* * *

So tell me what ye think, you reviewers!

Peace.

P.S.

Even though iTwins was very Love/Hate for me.

Who thinks a Sam/Carly and Melanie/ Freddie fic would be interesting? Of Corse, if done right.


	4. Here Next To Revelations

TICF 4

I know I changed Mandy's boyfriend name but rest assured it will stay Alex…or will it?....i'm just kidding it will. I'll probably be too lazy to change it in the first chapter.

And sorry this took forever; I'm currently in Germany.

But enjoy!

* * *

My phone rings, its Spencer.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask putting the top back on the icing container.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm most likely not going to be home tonight." He says most likely implying that he's either drinking too much or getting lucky.

"Okay." I say with not so much disappointment, staring at the cake.

"Okay, make sure you lock up, Carly carl. " he says playfully.

"Okay, have fun." I hang up the phone and place it on the table. Sam is just looking around the apartment.

"Want some cake? My brother's not coming home." I ask getting a knife.

"Sure." She comes around to the table.

"Do you want some milk?" I ask turning to her.

"Uh, sure." She responds. I cut our slices and place them on plates, then pour us some milk.

She sits with a pleasantly surprised face. She turns to me, smiles and then kind of shakes her head with a grin.

"What?" I ask smirking back.

"Northing." She smiles and takes a bite from her fork.

* * *

So it's finally prom…..Woo…I'm just excited to get out of school early. I was kind of bummed Sam said she wouldn't be in school today but she said she'd text me when she landed.

No body paid attention and the day flew by. It soon was the end of fifth period and I was going to my locker to put my books away.

"Hey" Freddie says coming from behind. He kisses me abruptly. "We're going to Alex 's for pictures." He says looking at his phone. I put my books away.

"Yeah." I say with a slight smile.

See Alex was a half jock half dork. He was tall, tan, very built, was always playing some sport, became friends with Freddie though some technical club, then he fell in love with Mandy. He kept his black hair short enough to spike the front, a permanent five o clock shadow, and looked straight out an A & F catalog with his preppy fashion.

"Alex said his brother got us some more alcohol for the cabin." He said like he some pro drinker. Which he wasn't and he was a light-weight.

"Cool." I say closing my locker.

"What are you doing now?" he asks smiling.

"I don't know. Probably my hair than going to Mandy's to do hers." I say with the emphasis that I couldn't hang.

"Okay. I'll se you at Alex's." he says kissing me and walking away.

* * *

I reach my house.

1 message

Hey I landed it's a breezy 80 here.

Sam

Wish I was there, I'm not feeling Prom-ish.

Me

Oh stop. You'll have fun and slow dance and grind. All that good stuff. lol

Sam

Lol What are you doing tonight?

Me

I'm not telling

Sam

Tell me NOW!!

ME

It will ruin your night….

Sam

What is it? That special studio session with the Killers that happens to be tonight? lol"

Me

See, I didn't want to tell you.

Sam

WHAT?!?!? You're going to that?!??!?

Me

Umm…….Yes….

Sam

You suck…..That's awesome. Have fun : (

Me

I'm sure prom will be just as fun…..Have more fun.

Sam

Thanks for lying. Talk to you tomorrow.

Me

Peace, slow dance for and HAVE FUN.

Sam

I put my phone on the counter in my bathroom. She's quite the charmer even through text.

* * *

Prom was prom. You go and take pictures, then you dance, you take more pictures, eat, dance, talk about after prom, and then…Prom's over.

We all arrived at Alex's cabin, got too drunk, I cleaned a bunch of puke, and Freddie passed out after two shots. The rest of the weekend pretty much was the same thing.

Mandy and Alex were very touchy and I accidently went into rooms where they were…examining each other. I know, fun.

Sunday afternoon rolled by and I step out onto the balcony over looking a man-made lake.

I find the contact and call.

"Hey" I hear her answer lively.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting your vacay." I look out into the forest next to the lake.

"No, I was just sitting around till five anyway." I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Cool!" I say in a un-cool fashion,"…What absolutely amazing thing are you doing tonight?"

"My dad is bringing me to dinner at this place in Malibu." She replies trying to make it seem like that isn't awesome.

"The good life much?" I ask joking. I can hear her laugh on the other line.

"What no good events at a private cabin?" she asks back.

"It's fun but I don't know. I feel like I was supposed to have some epiphany or something and now I just feel the same." I say sitting down on a cold chair.

"It was Junior Prom not your wedding." She jokes back.

"I guess you're right."

"What are you guys even doing up there? Playing cards and hiking?" she asks sort of mockingly.

"No, were just drinking and falling asleep." I say looking into the cabin to see if anyone heard me.

"Drinking?" she asks surprised.

"Yes, we drink too." I joke. "Well I don't really drink, it just makes me all lose all my inhibitions and I fall down a lot." I continue honestly. She laughs.

"That's what your supposed to do." She says.

"I know. It's just not my thing." I state shyly.

"Yeah, you don't seem like a crazy party girl." She laughs. When she says this it makes me feel lame but she continues. "That's not a bad thing though. At least I know you won't be puking on me…well unless you get food poisoning." I smile at this.

"Oh, Ms. Puckett you are quite the charmer." I say, my hand fixing my hair.

"I didn't know food poisoning was charming." She jokes.

I laugh and hear somebody run into the bathroom next door to puke, which makes me laugh harder.

"What?" she asks curiously.

"Somebody just ran into the bathroom to puke." I say smiling.

I can hear her laugh. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah…" I decide to let her go. "I guess I should let you go." I stand up.

"Okay…I'll see you in two days." She says almost like she wanted to continue.

"Okay...Have fun! Bye…"

"Only if you drink some bruskies." We laugh.

"Alright, I will…bye."

"Bye." She ends.

I hang up and look out into the forest again. What was I doing here?

* * *

Sam POV:

L.A. was turning out to be great. My Dad tried to give me all of his time. I drank with up and coming artist, went to the beach, surfed, and saw tons of great shows. The Killers were awesome as usual.

But for some reason I just felt nervous about returning to Seattle. Ever since I started hanging out with Carly my mind has been wondering and worrying what's she's doing, who she's with, and why she's wasting her time with Freddy.

It's just she so amazing and great and her sense of humor is awesome too. Freddy is just too nice and well tempered to appreciate her uniqueness. I don't know why they're together. He's not even…

Wait, am I jealous?

No!?!?

She's totally straight and plus, I mean she's dating Freddy. That's like the straightest thing ever. Well Freddie dresses pretty well, so maybe not that straight.

Wait, am I trying to convince myself that I don't like Carly?

What?

I like Carly?

No?'

Oh my god.

I LIKE Carly.

* * *

Tell me what ye think.


	5. Good, Maybe, No?

Germany was crazy awesome but now I am back to give you this wonderful update.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Carly POV:**

Tuesday. One more day until Sam came back. She was in sunny Los Angeles and I was in….gym class. I know, lucky me.

I stood against the wall waiting for Mandy to come out of the locker room.

"Shay lay!" she exclaims walking closer.

"Hey excited girl." I say smiling. She stops and bends down.

"I think we're dumb." She says tying her shoe.

"Why?" I ask.

She finishes and stands. "Because we're taking AP Calc next year."

"But you like math?" I say chuckling.

"Yeah, I know, but Calculus sounds hard and kind of like a out dated dance song, while fun math like…" she steps out and does some cheerleading moves, "Geometry, sounds like something hip kids in the eighties would drink, you know?" she asks the question tilting her head.

I just look at her. "No." I shake my head smiling. "I really don't."

"Oh, I almost totally forgot. Alex is having a party this Saturday and I would like to formally invite you." She says smiling excitedly.

"Another party? Your liver is going to hate you, and you're only seventeen." I joke.

"Please come!" She's says like a child that wants candy. She whispers into my ear. "You can bring Sam." She wiggles her eyebrows and grins.

"I think if Sam knows you'll be there she won't go." I joke.

She gives me a shocked face that returns to her normal smile. "I'll take that as an impolite 'yes'" I smile and roll my eyes as we walk towards the teacher.

* * *

Sam had gotten back late last night so I would see her today at school. I wait at my locker and get some books out of it.

A close the door and see Sam smiling behind it. I lung forward and hug her. I can feel her arms wrap around me and tug tightly as we share a friendly embrace. God, I missed her.

We release after several seconds.

"You're back!" I almost squeal.

"You're…here!" she says calmly.

I smile and we move the two feet to her locker. She opens it.

"So Ms. Puckett, excited for some schooling?" I ask sort of dorkily.

"Well Ms. Shay now I am." She says smiling slyly back at me making my smile crack wider.

"Sam you're back." A sneaky Freddie states, putting his hand in mine. His presence kind of makes Sam uncomfortable, I don't think she really likes Freddie.

"Yeah, back." Sam kind of mutters out looking into her locker.

Freddie turns to me, "So, you want to hang out tonight?"

"Can't, I have to finish my report for Carrak's class." I say lying.

"I thought you finished that yesterday." He asks kind of feeling like I'm trying to blow him off.

"I just have a couple things to fix." I say in a quite convincing manner. He releases my hand adjust the backpack on his back and nods.

"Okay." He turns back to Sam, "Sam, why didn't you go to prom?"

Sam turns, "Prom's not really my thing." She says and closes her locker.

He just gives an 'okay' face. "Well, I have to head off, so see ya later." He gives me a peck.

Sam and I both say "bye" and watch him walk away.

She turns to me. "How long have you two been together?" Sam asks in an odd way.

"A year and a week." I say thinking about it. She kind of makes a face. "Why?"

"Just wondering." We start walking to our only class together.

"What was the face for?"

We get to the classroom. "What face?" she asks sort of offended.

The teacher walks in, "Everybody sit down, I want to review the project requirements for your papers due next week."

We look at each other then take our seats. I sit next to Mandy and Sam sits to some guy on the football team.

Mandy leans over to me, "I heard somebody has a date this Friday." She goes back to doodling in her notebook.

"I don't…Who?" I ask, to whom Sam is going out on a date with.

"I don't know." She quickly responds. "Oh, yeah I do." She says looking up at the teacher.

"Who?!?" I ask lowly.

"Joanna, you know the sophomore." She says still looking at the teacher. I look over to Sam texting someone with her phone under the desk.

Joanna had blonde and black hair, complete retro rocker, was lead vocals for a local band, and wore a band tee everyday. Besides that she had a model body, almost like you wouldn't believe she was sixteen. Oh, and she was Alex's step-sister.

"Joanna? That's weird. Sam didn't say anything."

"She told me this morning when I went to pick Alex and her up. She seemed extremely excited." She says looking trough her bag for something.

"What does Alex think? I mean isn't she straight?" I ask, as she pulls out a piece of gum.

"I don't think he knows. And this is Sam Puckett we're talking about." She notices my confused face as I cross my arms. "Wait…are you getting, dare I say…jealous, Shay?" she asks smiling.

"Jealous?! " I say too loudly.

"Ms. Shay, can we save the talking for after class?" the teacher says to me with his death stare as well as the less deathly stares of my peers.

"Sorry." I say and take out my book, trying to forget what Mandy had just insinuated.

I look over to Sam who is looking out the window.

I found myself staring down the clock and occasionally glancing over to Sam for the remainder of the period.

The bell finally rings. I stand up and look over to see Sam already left.

"Shay, are you listening to me?" I hear a disgruntled Mandy ask.

"What? I'm sorry." I say returning my attention to her. We start walking towards my locker.

"I was saying that we should double date Friday, go to that Hibachi place." She suggests. I like Hibachi I just don't really want to hang out with Alex and Freddie.

"Sure, sounds cool." I say sort of enthused as to not get the 'Is something wrong?' question.

Was something wrong?

Sam wasn't at her locker while I changed my books and headed with Mandy to our next class.

Insert confusion here.

* * *

**Sam POV:**

Great now let's avoid her. Mandy probably told her about Joanna. I mean that's good right? That is the plan. Get over this odd new crush with attractive replacement. I liked Jo before this so this should be…easy?

"Hey!" I hear Carly shout to get my attention on the steps outside school. I turn to see her confused smile.

"Hey." I say back trying to smile.

"Would you maybe want to hang out nowish?" she asks like her quirky self. I can't help but smile. I didn't want to avoid her.

"I can't I have to go to work." I say sort of honestly. I did have work….in four hours.

"Oh…"she says crushed. "Well um…this Saturday Alex is having a party and wanted to know if you wanted to go?" she asks.

Jo had already told me about this party, she had even suggested that I sleep over. I know, I'm not really known for grabbin the classy ones.

"Uh…sure. Sounds good." I respond smiling.

"I just realized Joanna probably invited you." Her shy voice makes me smile wider. I've never had a good girl, she makes me think I could.

"Well she asked me when she was drunk, so you win on delivery." I try to joke. She gives a small laugh.

I then ask the question even though I don't really care.

"Is Freddie going?" I look down on the ground then return to her more beautiful face.

"I don't know, probably." She says kind of shrugging her shoulders.

"I think I might have time to walk around the park, I mean if you wan…"

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't seen you…in a while." She says cutting me off.

I have no idea how I am keeping my cool. I feel like I'm probably grinning like a doofus every time she looks at me. We walked through the main parts of the park and then went to a bench by the trees.

"So what are you and Jo doing for your date?" she asks very curiously.

"Uh…we're going to see 'the honorary title'" I say before digging my hands into my jeans.

"Wow, How very rock of you." She says kind of smiling.

I ask what was really on my mind, "Why'd you blow off Freddie today?"

"I didn't blow him off." She says like I'm hearing things.

"Really?" I ask smirking.

"I mean, I just…" she says without really wanting to tell me.

**Carly POV:**

"It's okay. Sometimes you just need space." she says in the most calming reassuring way as her smile becomes crooked.

I just nod and try to smile back. I don't know what was up with me. I hadn't wanted to spend anytime with Freddie. Just…

"You're quite the charmer Ms. Puckett." I state looking into the blue eyes in front of me.

"I've been told." She states returning my grin.

I feel like we should kiss or something. I mean the mood is set and timing is right. Now we're just staring into each other's eyes.

Wait I want to kiss Sam? I even mind thought that to appallingly. Gay kissing is fine, I mean, gay people are awesome. Yeah. Go gay people!

Oh I hope Sam can't read my mind. Or can she? Maybe gay people have the ability to read minds. Wait what am I talking about? That doesn't even…uh oh she has that I have to go face on. Please stay.

Okay stop Shay.

"I should get going." She says very reluctant. She checks her phone and puts it away.

I nod and we stand up.

I lean in to hug her but mind brain does a completely other thing.

My lips just kissed Sam Puckett, who now stands in front of me with a questioning face. I don't blame her and I think my own face is mirroring hers.

"I'llseeyoulater. BYE!" I barely pronunciate as I swiftly walk away from the still paused Sam.

What was that?!

Why did I kiss her?!

I was probably horrible. Not that I want to kiss her again? What? I'm not a bad kisser. Am I? I mean how would i know? How do you ask?

Stop thinking now!

Shay you need a bath and, and I don't know another bath and then maybe a way to keep new friends. You know, without kissing them.

**Sam POV:**

Wow….

* * *

Review me reviewers!/ Tell me what yeah think.


	6. I'm Pretty Sure This Is Not Confusion

Hola!

I had the first part of this for awhile, the second half took a little time.

Hope the wait was worth it!

* * *

"I don't think you see the seriousness of this." I say, continuing my freak out.

"Shay, chill out, you're…"

"I'm over reactinig!!! I had no bodily control, I kissed her, Mandy. I KISSED Sam!!

"First of all Shay, do not yell at me and second, " Mandy says seriously eyeing me from my desk chair. She continues, "I'm sure she knows you're…Oh my god, you KISSED Sam." She finishes tilting her head smiling in realization.

My eyebrows scrunch up, I sigh, and I take a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Shay everything's gonna be fine. I'm sure this happens a lot to her….?" she says in a almost reassuring fashion.

I look up to her.

"What was it like?" she asks more serious than her normal hyper Mandy fashion.

I run my hand through my hair, then let myself fall back against the sheets. "It was…I don't know,…it was like my body was on fire, while I was in Alaska while getting electrocuted, I mean like internally, obviously not like….on fire…in Alaska…not literally." I stop myself.

There's a much needed pause in conversation before Mandy continues.

"Okay I didn't go to med school yet, but Ms. Shay as odd as this is, for you." I turn my head to look at her. "I think you're in love." She says sweetly serious.

I sit up, "I'm in love with Sam?" I ask myself. I shake my head and look at Mandy. "No, I love Freddie." I say confused.

Mandy still looks at me seriously, "You could love Freddie and actually be IN LOVE with Sam."

"No, I mean, it was an accident." I say weakly turning my attention to the floor.

"How do you accidently subconsciously kiss some one?" She asks standing up.

"Subconscious and accident go hand in hand." I say ultra defensive looking her dead in the eyes.

"Shay you're…" she tries to reason.

"No! I'm not. I'm not confused." I am. "I'm not trying to pretend it didn't happen." I was. "And…" I look over to her looking sadly around the room.

"Okay. I'll drop it. Sorry." She says lowly.

"No, I'm sorry. I just, you don't, I'm sorry." I say making my way in front of her.

We hug and let go.

"Shay you know I love you." She says with a slight Mandy smile.

"I know, I love you too." I say also bringing a smile upon my own face.

"Want to make out?" she asks, I hope joking. She can tell by my uncomfortable face, she nudges me and she continues, "too soon?"

To show her I'm fine, which I'm not, I joke. "What?! We're not making out? What The Fudge?" I know I'm a dork.

We laugh and walk downstairs because she had to go home for dinner anyway. We stood at the door.

"Shay, you know I'm always here. You know that, right?" She says meaningfully and sincere.

"I know, you live two floors down in the next building. And…I know and thanks." I say seriously meaning my last sentence. She nods, we hug again and I close the door.

I kissed Sam…and I liked it?

* * *

Sam POV:

I must have stood there in the park for at least five minutes before I got a text. I scramble to see if it was the girl who had kissed me.

Hey what are you doing?

Jo

I just look at it and put it back into my pocket. My unshakably shocked face followed me all the way to work.

I mean, Carly Shay just kissed me. And we kissed. And…

I mean you could see how I'm confused. Good Girl, Straight Girl, Physics Honors Girl.

How was I going to be able to work.

I worked at a local venue that was ironically where Freddie's mom set up shows and events. And the first person I happened to run into talking to my boss. I try to turn around and act like I didn't see her.

"Sam!" I hear her call to me. I slowly turn around and face them. My boss walks back to check on things on stage.

I walked towards her. I had a feeling in my stomach, almost as if I felt like I had like accidently hit her dog or flushed her fish. I just felt eighty shades of guilt.

"Ms. Benson. Hey." I say through my teeth.

"I haven't seen you in weeks." She says in an almost question, like a half question mark.

"I know. Crazy how time flies." I say, forcing a smile.

"You're a junior right?" I nod, and she continues. "Where are you applying?" she asks probably so she could tell me the 20g places Freddie was applying to and most likely to get accepted.

"I'm actually thinking of going into music production. You know to putting music together." I say unconfidently.

"Oh, that's cool. You Puckett's are a musical bunch." She says not as complimenting as one would want. "Freddie is applying to Northwestern but he's hoping to get into USC for architectural engineering." She spouts proudly.

"Cool." I plainly say wanting this conversation to end.

She looks at her watch and looks back to me, " I have to go, Carly's coming over for dinner tonight and those cutlets aren't going to cook themselves."

I give a small laugh and feel my heart crack slightly at the realization that Carly was still dating Freddie.

"Have fun tonight and tell your brother I said hi." She stuffs her phone into her large purse and walks away before I get my, "Okay, bye" in.

Have fun? I mean I work at a venue but still, it was work. A-hole. My son's gonna be a architectural engineer. Blah Blah.

* * *

Carly POV:

(Carly is laying on her back on her bed. Her phone rings and she looks at the caller I.D. and puts it down. She sits up and gets out of bed, making her way to the door of her apartment grabbing her jacket. She finds herself in front of the venue where Sam works.)

What are doing?

I mean, you have to explain yourself right?

You kissed her and you ran.

So here you are.

(Carly pays the front door cover, since it was open mic night, as she walks into the club. Lady Gaga is playing through the place while a local band started set up. The band just so happens to be, none other than Joanna's band Stake Mate.)

(Lady gaga stops and a very sexily rocky looking Jo comes out and grabs the mic.)

"Seattle! We are Stake Mate. Let's fucking rock!" she says making the crowd go nuts.

I'm pulled to the side.

Sam releases her hand and looks at me.

(Jo's band starts playing their cover of 'Sex On Fire' by Kings Of Leon.)

"You want to talk somewhere?" she asks looking at me nervously.

I nod my head.

She takes me to this private room, where I'm guessing big bands probably wait in while the openers perform. I could still hear Jo's amazing version of KOL playing through the walls.

**Sam POV:**

I do not know what to do.

I'm like pacing back and forth in my head on want she wants and what I should do.

I advance closer to get a read on her, my hormones racing from Jo's band, and I just want to….oh my god

(Carly has wrapped her arms around Sam's neck is kissing her passionately as Sam backs her against the wall. Sam's hands race upward on Carly's frame then fall slowly to her hips. Sam takes initiative and moves to Carly's neck making her moan. They move toward the couch and Carly's legs are wrapped around Sam as their lips crash together again and again. As Sam's back misses the couch and the two break apart on the floor. Out of breathe they look at each other, Sam sits up against the couch, while Carly sits up leaning against the coffee table, and runs her hands through her hair.)

"Wow…" she says, as the crowd applauses the band, making us both look toward the door, she chuckles.

I smile and have to ask, "What?"

"I kissed you…again" she says looking towards me but not at me, then she raises her eyes to mine and finished, "And I loved it." She bites her lips and stands up putting her hand out for me to get up. I take it and stand her words warmly lighting my heart. We stand face to face.

"I loved it too."

* * *

Did you love it!?!?!??!

Tell me what ye think?


	7. A Little Bit In Love With You

Besides new chapter alert.

*New character alert. Rachel is Sam's best friend. They used to date but now their relationship is strictly platonic. She hispanic and dresses very chic. She's a freshman in college and happily in a relationship.

Continue.

* * *

Sam POV:

To our passionate ten minute rendezvous it led to an awkward goodbye. I hug that I believe was too short, just like our actions that had taken place shortly before. I stood at the backstage entrance door and watched her weave through the crowd and out the front door.

I mean, my brain had felt like a tornado had lived there ever since Carly walked up to me at that Cuddlefish concert. Her smile, the way she speaks, and those eyes. But it was within the chaos of our last impromptu make out session that the storm cleared out of my head. And to be honest…I wanted a lot more. I avoided Jo when her set was finished. We just hugged and said good night. I mean we still had a date this Friday. Maybe. We had made out a couple times and smoked at parties. But she wasn't exactly the steadiest of girls but, I guess, I wasn't either.

As much as I hoped Carly was going to leave Freddie, a part of me didn't think that would happen. I mean they're both in the top ten of our grade and take every honors/AP course available. But opposites attract right? I mean magnets do. Right? It's magnets? Yeah…she'll never pick me.

* * *

Carly POV:

I had slept over Freddie's. And no, THAT did not occur, we just slept. I felt guilty all night though and my dreams had been filled with us breaking up. My eyes looked at his ceiling and I heard the shower going and quickly got up. I picked up my phone and ran out the front door and across the hall.

Safely closing my apartment door behind me I head upstairs and drop my things on my bed.

Ready. Think.

What am I going to do? Break up with Freddie? Go out with Sam? Does that make me gay? Wait…what?

My head hurts.

A knock comes on my bedroom door and I reluctantly opened it.

Mandy? SHIT it's a school day.

"Hey, Shay…" her face gets scrunched looking at my outfit, "didn't you wear something like that yesterday?" then she recognizes my guilty eyes as I run into the bathroom locking it behind me. She follows and stands outside the door.

"Girl, What did you do?" she asks semi serious and playful.

"uh….nothing?" I say quickly entering the shower for a quick rinse so I could get to school.

"Uh…YEAH RIGHT! What'd ye do?" she asks more commandingly.

"Nothing." I say as I finish necessary cleaning and hop out drying and wrapping my towel around me.

I open the door, to see Mandy with her arms crossed.

I mumble quickly, "I kissed Sam."

"I know you already told me, what's up now?" she says watching me walk into my closet, I quickly put on some jeans and a sweatshirt and walk out of my closet combing my hair.

I walk in front of her, making eye contact."I kissed her…again…for longer." I say lowly.

Mandy's eyes widen and her mouth opens.

"I know, I know"

"Carly Shay…This is really not like you." Mandy says looking at my very distraught self.

"What was your first hint?" I say angry and sarcastically. I turn to the mirror and fix my hair up.

"Shay." She says kindly.

"Yeah?" I reply trying to calm myself.

"What are you going to do?" her question makes me stop and look at Mandy's caring eyes.

"I don't know." I say very honestly.

* * *

Sam POV:

Why are you waiting here? She's probably not going to show up today. Well, she ravaged you, right? Wait…yeah…what? Oh my god here she comes.

"Hey Sam." She says plainly opening her locker. My heart sinks a little.

"Hey." I reply, looking at her not looking at me. I open my own locker and grab my science book. She was still ignoring me. "I have a date with Jo tonight." I blurt out. I've never been this desperate for a girl's attention.

She stops than continues grabbing her extremely large textbooks.

"Cool…I'll see you on Saturday at Alex's." she says closing her locker and speed walking to the class we both had together.

* * *

(Carly, Mandy, Alex, and Freddie are in a Japanese restaurant at a table waiting for their food. Alex has his arm around Mandy's chair and Freddie and Carly are holding hands though she looks distracted. Freddie tells a joke and everybody laughs except Carly.)

(Sam and Jo are at the concert. Jo puts her fingers within Sam's. Sam looks surprised at Jo. Jo smiles widely and kisses Sam on the cheek. "I like you." Jo says uncharacteristically shy. "Yeah…me too." Sam gets out just believable enough for Jo to continue watching the concert.)

* * *

Carly POV:

(Carly and Freddie are outside the restaurant and had just said goodbye to Mandy and Alex.)

"What's up with you?" Freddie asks fed up.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." I say crossing my arms.

"No you're not. You were quiet all night. And you've been acting really different." He says just as pissed.

"So, why does it matter?" I ask getting pissed. But I know exactly what he's talking about.

"Carly, I'm your boyfriend. The one you wanted to go away to college with? The person you used to tell everything to." He says more saddened than angry. "What's going on? Just tell me." He says in amazing boyfriend fashion.

"It's just…personal." I say realizing how unlike me I was being. I always told him everything.

"Yeah, personal. Whatever." He says turning around leaving.

* * *

Sam POV:

We arrived in front of her building at around one. She turns to me. "I'm no genius but…you're totally distracted. Want to tell me what's up?" She asks knowing already what/who I'm thinking of. I give her the "what are you talking about?" face.

"You're in love with Carly Shay." I to defend myself but don't say anything. She continues, "I know." She says with a smile. "I saw her leave the club last night, with your lonely eyes on her." She says slightly hurt but not caught up.

"I'm sorry. Still friends?" I say taking my hands out of my pockets and opening them into a hug.

We hug. "Night Puckett." She says with her sexy grin. "I hope you turn Shay into a bad girl but I think the good girl thing kind of turns you on."

I smile and blush, "Night, wild-girl." She waves and turns to her door. Her head faces me."See ya tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely. Night."

"See ya." says going inside her building.

* * *

Saturday Night:

(Alex's parents are basically loaded and live in chic condo, which is currently filled with underage kids. Luckily there were Seattle football and basketball games to keep the cops far away. Sam was chatting with Jo and Alex while playing beer bong with her best friend Rachel. Sam + Rachel just lost after three rounds.)

They head to the surprisingly quiet kitchen. There were just a couple not really invited sophomores.

Rachel raises her eyebrows, "Where's Carly?" she asks because she's never seen or heard of Carly Shay and she likes to be the judge on the girls I date. Well and or have crushes on.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I ask smartly, purposely to get her angry.

"Like she'd show up to a high school party. Please. I'm shocked I'm even here." She says with some attitude.

I laugh, "Oh please yourself." I say mockingly.

She laughs, "Whatever, I'm not the one crushing on a nerd."

Alex enters, "Who's crushing on a nerd?"

"Sam's in love with Carly." Rachel spurts out with a smile, only to quickly realize…

Alex looks oddly at me, so Rachel continues, "Carly from my school. She's really, really, really hot" she says almost too enthused.

Alex seems convinced and speaks, "There's more then when Carly in Seattle? That's weird." Alex says in Meathead fashion.

"Well she's from Canada if that means anything." Rachel says still lying.

"Canadians." Alex says shaking his head and taking another beer. He walks back into the living room.

I look at Rachel, "Hey Rachel, when someone you've known…" I look at my watch, "for two hours asks about my love life, really, really, really don't say anything!"

"Whoah, first of all, I thougtht Carly from Canada was a great cover." I give her another look. "And how am I supposed to know who you're close with? This is the first time I've seen you in months." She says still defending herself. Fighting with Rachel was a lose-lose sometimes. You have to pick your battles.

"It's fine. Let's just get drunk." I say, getting myself and her yet another drink.

She crumbles as expected, "I'm sorry." We hug. "You know sometimes my thoughts are dumb." She says smiling.

I raise my eyebrows, "Sometimes?" She acts shocked as I assure her with a "I'm kidding."

She pouts then takes a sip of the vodka bottle on the counter. "Now let's go steal a straight girl!"

"Did you have to yell?" I say slightly whispering.

"Of Corse, so what's the game plan?" she asks quite seriously.

"What game plan? I already told you she's happily with Freddie." I say looking towards to the living room.

"Okay, I have to deduct 1o points from this girl's hot factor just because she dated some one named slash nicknamed Freddie." All I can do is let out a small laugh because that's exactly what I used to think.

Jo excitedly enters the room. She chugs the rest of her beer and slam dunks it into the bag hanging next to the table. Then she pauses.

Rach and I are a little taken back.

"Are you…alright?" I asked kind of scared and confused.

"Uh….YEAH!" she says overly hyper. "Great News! Carly arrived alone!"

"Wha…" I try to ask.

"Oh, She's drinking too!" she says springing up. She stumbles a little and me and Rachel reach out to grab her but she steadies herself against the kitchen counter instead. Then she springs up again with a wide grin. "Uh, Sam Puckett…this is your cue to make your move."

Me and Rachel look at each other.

I go.

I find my way over to Carly, who is looking more than normal gorgeous with a huge hint of sexy.

I run my hand through my hair and make my way through all of the kids.

She's talking to Alex's other baseball friend Scott. I tap her on her shoulder. She turns around and she looks surprised to see me. "You want to…talk? Somewhere?" I ask her as Scott turns to some ditzy Freshmen girls.

"Uh…sure." She says now looking uncomfortable.

We walk out onto the balcony. She crosses her arms to warm herself.

"Look Carly, I know you're not…" I get ready to release all my inner feelings when…

"Sam." She says looking at me. She doesn't hold my eye contact as she continues. "You're a great friend and I know I threw some mix signals out there but," but? And wait SOME mix signals? "But I just want to be" don't say it, "friends". My body is completely frozen, my heart burns with pain and my eyes are stuck on Carly. She looks into my eyes but is quick to turn away seeing the pain that must be present in my face.

"I'm sorry." She walks back inside. I hear Alex and a drunk Mandy call for her.

My eyes feel moist and I quickly wipe them away, I can't remember that last time that's occurred.

* * *

Carly POV:

I felt like my heart was going to give out with each step I took toward Alex and Mandy. And she didn't deserve that.

Mandy walks up to me and hugs me. I put on a smile.

"Why were you on the balcony?" she asks, acting a little more drunk than she really was.

"I told Sam." Her eyes light up. "…that we should just be friends." Her face falls.

She lets out an, "Oh…" she looks let down, "Whatever makes you happy Shay" she lifts a small smile, which isn't at all comforting.

I just let out a, "Yeah"

* * *

Double Sad-face

What did ye think?


End file.
